Grey family/Gallery
Members of the Grey family. '1st Century BCE' Anastasias.jpg|'Anastasias' (? - ?) was a noblewoman from Helvetii.|link=Anastasias EldoraGrey.jpg|'Eldora' (74 BCE - ?) was a Greco-Gallic noblewoman from Helvetii.|link=Eldora Iagorix.jpeg|'Iagorix' (74 BCE - ?) was a Greco-Gallic warrior from Helvetii.|link=Iagorix Glavorix.jpg|'Glavorix' (72 BCE - ?) was a Greco-Gallic warrior from Helvetii.|link=Glavorix Aidurix.jpg|'Aidurix' (? - ?) was a Greco-Gallic nobleman from Helvetii.|link=Aidurix Brixturix2.jpg|'Brixturix' (? - ?) was a Greco-Gallic nobleman from Helvetii.|link=Brixturix '1400's' JeanChristopheBeauchamp.jpg|'Jean-Christophe Beauchamp' (January 24, 1465 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Jean-Christophe Beauchamp TristanBeauchamp.jpg|'Tristan Beauchamp' (January 24, 1465 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Tristan Beauchamp SylvieBeauchamp.jpg|'Sylvie Beauchamp' (February 20, 1467 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Sylvie Beauchamp HeleneBeauchamp.jpg|'Hélène Beauchamp' (December 7, 1468 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Hélène Beauchamp CharlotteBeauchamp.jpg|'Charlotte Beauchamp' (September 19, 1470 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Charlotte Beauchamp MélodieBeauchamp.jpg|'Mélodie Beauchamp' (September 19, 1470 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Mélodie Beauchamp Lucien_Bellâme.jpg|'Lucien Beauchamp' (September 19, 1470 - ?) was the Mentor of the French Assassins.|link=Lucien Beauchamp GaelBeauchamp.jpg|'Gaël Beauchamp' (December 21, 1471 - ?) was a member of the French Assassins.|link=Gaël Beauchamp LiliBeauchamp.jpg|Lili Beauchamp|link=Lili Beauchamp ThierryBeauchamp.jpeg|Thierry Beauchamp|link=Thierry Beauchamp LouisBeauchamp.jpg|Louis Beapchamp|link=Louis Beapchamp GabrielBeauchamp.jpg|Gabriel Beauchamp|link=Gabriel Beauchamp IngridBeauchamp.jpg|Ingrid Beauchamp|link=Ingrid Beauchamp LoicBeauchamp.jpg|Loïc Beauchamp|link=Loïc Beauchamp ZacharieBeauchamp.jpg|Zacharie Beauchamp|link=Zacharie Beauchamp MatheoBeauchamp.jpg|Mathéo Beauchamp|link=Mathéo Beauchamp FreyaBeauchamp.jpg|Freya Beauchamp|link=Freya Beauchamp LeoBeauchamp.jpg|Léo Beauchamp|link=Léo Beauchamp AquilaBeauchamp2.jpg|Aquila Beauchamp|link=Aquila Beauchamp MariusBeauchamp.jpg|Marius Beauchamp|link=Marius Beauchamp RomainBeauchamp.jpg|Romain Beauchamp|link=Romain Beauchamp CatherineBeauchamp.jpg|Catherine Beauchamp|link=Catherine Beauchamp IohannesBeauchamp.jpg|Iohannes Beauchamp|link=Iohannes Beauchamp EmmanuelBeauchamp.jpg|Emmanuel Beauchamp|link=Emmanuel Beauchamp VictoriaBeauchamp.jpg|Victoria Beauchamp|link=Victoria Beauchamp StéphaneBeauchamp.jpg|Stéphane Beauchamp|link=Stéphane Beauchamp OceaneBeauchamp.jpg|Océane Beauchamp|link=Océane Beauchamp '1800's' Charles_Grey.jpg|Charles Grey|link=Charles Grey Lady_Grey.jpg|Lady Grey|link=Lady Grey Julian Grey.JPG|'Lord Julian Grey' (March 4, 1800 - 1942) was the de facto leader of the English Assassins, and one of the four Mentors of the Assassin Order.|link=Julian Grey Sophia_Grey.jpg|Sophia Grey|link=Sophia Grey Emma Summers 295.jpg|Josephina Grey|link=Josephina Grey Shinkiro6.jpg|Shinkirō Uchiha|link=Shinkirō Uchiha Malkin_Grey2.jpg|Malkin Grey|link=Malkin Grey Sora15.jpg|Audrey Grey|link=Audrey Grey Roxas6.jpg|Silas Grey|link=Silas Grey Peter GreyL.jpg|Grey-Larkin|link=Peter Grey-Larkin Perry_GreyL2.JPG|Perry Grey-Larkin|link=Perry Grey-Larkin Philip_Grey-Larkin.jpg|Philip Grey-Larkin|link=Philip Grey-Larkin Brandon6.jpg|Prescott Grey-Larkin|link=Prescott Grey-Larkin GriffinGrey.jpg|Griffin Grey|link=Griffin Grey HikakuUchiha2.jpg|Hikaku Uchiha|link=Hikaku Uchiha Gloria_Knoblach.jpg|Gloria Knoblach|link=Gloria Knoblach William_Knoblach.JPG|William Knoblach|link=William Knoblach Fiona_Knoblach.jpg|Fiona Knoblach|link=Fiona Knoblach LaurelGrey.jpg|Laurel Grey|link=Laurel Grey FelixGrey.jpg|Felix Grey|link=Felix Grey PierceGreyLarkin.jpg|Pierce Grey-Larkin|link=Pierce Grey-Larkin PetraGreyLarkin.jpg|Petra Grey-Larkin|link=Petra Grey-Larkin PrimroseGreyLarkin.jpg|Primrose Grey-Larkin|link=Primrose Grey-Larkin PaceGreyLarkin.jpg|Pace Grey-Larkin|link=Pace Grey-Larkin PhoebusGreyLarkin.jpg|Phoebus Grey-Larkin|link=Phoebus Grey-Larkin PorterGreyLarkin2.jpg|Porter Grey-Larkin|link=Porter Grey-Larkin PhineasGreyLarkin.jpg|Phineas Grey-Larkin|link=Phineas Grey-Larkin PayneGreyLarkin.jpg|Payne Grey-Larkin|link=Payne Grey-Larkin PrewittGrey-Larkin.jpg|Prewitt Grey-Larkin|link=Prewitt Grey-Larkin ParkerGreyLarkin.jpg|Parker Grey-Larkin|link=Parker Grey-Larkin PrestonGreyLarkin.jpg|Preston Grey-Larkin|link=Preston Grey-Larkin PhoenixGreyLarkin1.jpg|Phoenix Grey-Larkin|link=Phoenix Grey-Larkin PenelopeGreyLarkin.jpg|Penelope Grey-Larkin|link=Penelope Grey-Larkin PearlGreyLarkin.jpg|Pearl Grey-Larkin|link=Pearl Grey-Larkin PryceGreyLarkin.jpg|Pryce Grey-Larkin|link=Pryce Grey-Larkin PercyGreyLarkin.jpg|Percy Grey-Larkin|link=Percy Grey-Larkin PhilbertGreyLarkin.jpg|Philbert Grey-Larkin|link=Philbert Grey-Larkin PascalGreyLarkin.jpg|Pascal Grey-Larkin|link=Pascal Grey-Larkin PowellGreyLarkin.jpg|Powell Grey-Larkin|link=Powell Grey-Larkin PresleyGreyLarkin.jpg|Presley Grey-Larkin|link=Presley Grey-Larkin PalmerGreyLarkin.jpg|Palmer Grey-Larkin|link=Palmer Grey-Larkin PabloGreyLarkin.jpg|Pablo Grey-Larkin|link=Pablo Grey-Larkin PaulinoGreyLarkin.jpg|Paulino Grey-Larkin|link=Paulino Grey-Larkin PhoenixGreyLarkin.jpg|Paxton Grey-Larkin|link=Paxton Grey-Larkin PendletonGreyLarkin.jpg|Pendleton Grey-Larkin|link=Pendleton Grey-Larkin AlastairGrey.jpg|Alastair Grey|link=Alastair Grey Melinda_Warren.jpg|Melinda Warren|link=Melinda Warren Female_Placeholder.JPG|Prudence Warren-Wentworth|link=Prudence Warren-Wentworth Female_Placeholder.JPG|Agnes Russell|link=Agnes Russell Placeholder_Wikia.jpg|Gregory Bowen|link=Gregory Bowen Female_Placeholder.JPG|Cassandra Warren|link=Cassandra Warren Brianna_Warren.jpg|Brianna Warren|link=Brianna Warren '1900's' Pearl_Russell.jpg|Pearl Russell|link=Pearl Russell Phoebe_Bowen.jpg|Phoebe Bowen|link=Phoebe Bowen Priscilla_Baxter.jpg|Priscilla Baxter|link=Priscilla Baxter Penny_Halliwell.jpg|Penelope Halliwell|link=Penelope Halliwell Placeholder Wikia.jpg|Gordon Johnson II|link=Gordon Johnson II John_Grey.jpg|John Grey|link=John Grey Placeholder Wikia.jpg|Brian Grey|link=Brian Grey Zacha_Summers_295.jpg|Adrian Grey|link=Adrian Grey Patty_Halliwell.jpg|Patricia Halliwell|link=Patricia Halliwell Sarah_Grey-Bailey.jpg|Sarah Grey-Bailey|link=Sarah Grey-Bailey Roger_Grey.jpg|Roger Grey|link=Roger Grey Female Placeholder.JPG|Julia Grey|link=Julia Grey Liam_Grey.jpg|Liam Grey|link=Liam Grey Jean.jpg|Jean Grey-Summers|link=Jean Grey Prue_Halliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Piper_Haliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Phoebe_Halliwell3.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Paige_Matthews3.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Mark_Sheppard3.jpg|Mark Sheppard|link=Mark Sheppard Gailyn_Bailey.jpg|Gailyn Bailey|link=Gailyn Bailey Joey_Bailey.jpg|Joey Bailey|link=Joey Bailey Female Placeholder.JPG|Mary-Margaret Grey|link=Mary-Margaret Grey Female Placeholder.JPG|Kindra Grey|link=Kindra Grey Derry_Campbell.jpg|Derry Campbell|link=Derry Campbell Placeholder Wikia.jpg|Julian Campbell|link=Julian Campbell Rick_Grey.JPG|Rick Grey|link=Rick Grey Rebekka_Grey_Wikia.JPG|Rebekka Grey|link=Rebekka Grey Theodore.jpg|Theodore Grey|link=Theodore Grey Nate2.jpg|Nate Grey|link=Nate Grey Nathan6.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers Rachel.jpg|Rachel Grey|link=Rachel Grey Marie6.jpg|Marie Summers|link=Marie Summers Emma20.jpg|Emma Summers|link=Emma Summers Crystal_Summers_Wikia.JPG|Crystal Summers|link=Crystal Summers Zacha9.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers Vanessa2.JPG|Vanessa Shaw|link=Vanessa Shaw '2000's' Christopher.jpg|Christopher Grey|link=Christopher Grey Glorianna_Grey2.jpg|Glorianna Grey|link=Glorianna Grey Tyler2.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers Hope2.jpg|Hope Summers|link=Hope Summers Michael.jpg|Michael Howlett|link=Michael Howlett SarahHowlett2.jpg|Sarah Howlett|link=Sarah Howlett JackHowlett2.jpg|Jack Howlett|link=Jack Howlett RavenSummersDrake2.jpg|Raven Summers-Drake|link=Raven Summers-Drake Ben2.jpg|Ben Summers-Worthington|link=Ben Summers-Worthington HugoSummersWorthington2.jpg|Hugo Summers-Worthington|link=Hugo Summers-Worthington TessSummersW.jpg|Tess Summers-Worthington|link=Tess Summers-Worthington Wyatt2.jpg|Wyatt Summers|link=Wyatt Summers Chris5.jpg|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers Alex17.jpg|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers Brandon9.jpg|Brandon Summers|link=Brandon Summers Dorian9.jpg|Dorian Salvatore|link=Dorian Salvatore JoelKaplan30.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan Oliver_Wikia.jpg|Oliver Foley|link=Oliver Foley Sora9.jpg|Sora Summers|link=Sora Summers Roxas5.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Jesse4.jpg|Jesse Summers|link=Jesse Summers Sam_Wikia.JPG|Sam Frost|link=Sam Frost Caleb4.JPG|Caleb Summers|link=Caleb Summers Chord2.JPG|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Peyton2.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers Noah_Shaw.jpg|Noah Shaw|link=Noah Shaw Jake Shaw2.jpg|Jake Shaw|link=Jake Shaw Brian2.jpg|Cory Grey|link=Cory Grey Trevor2.JPG|Trevor Grey|link=Trevor Grey BeauGrey.jpg|Beau Grey|link=Beau Grey DallasGrey3.jpg|Dallas Grey|link=Dallas Grey Dean_Grey2.JPG|Dean Grey|link=Dean Grey Matthew2.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett Magdalena Howlett.jpg|Magdalena Howlett|link=Magdalena Howlett Wyatt_Halliwell.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris_Halliwell.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Melinda_Hallliwell.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Prudence_Halliwell.jpg|Prudence Johnna Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell P_Halliwell.jpg|Parker Halliwell|link=Parker Halliwell Female Placeholder.JPG|P. Halliwell|link=P.Halliwell Tamora_Mitchell.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Kat_Mitchell.jpg|Kat Mitchell|link=Kat Mitchell Henry_Mitchell_Jr2.JPG|Henry Mitchell Jr.|link=Henry Mitchell Jr. '2030's' CallanGrey5.jpg|Callan Grey|link=Callan Grey BrentonGrey.jpg|Brenton Grey|link=Brenton Grey MaiaGrey.jpg|Maia Grey|link=Maia Grey Drake_Summers2.jpg|Drake Summers|link=Drake Summers CarterSummers.jpg|Carter Summers|link=Carter Summers GwenSummers.jpg|Gwen Summers|link=Gwen Summers Jamie_Howlett.jpg|Jamie Howlett|link=Jamie Howlett Placeholder Wikia.jpg|Timmy Howlett|link=Timmy Howlett PennSummersWV2.jpg|Penn Summers-Worthington|link=Penn Summers-Worthington CelesteSummersWorthington.jpg|Celeste Summers-Worthington|link=Celeste Summers-Worthington DoveSummersWorthington.jpg|Dove Summers-Worthington|link=Dove Summers-Worthington FrederickSummersW.jpg|Frederick Summers-Worthington|link=Frederick Summers-Worthington EvanSummersWorthington.jpg|Evan Summers-Worthington|link=Evan Summers-Worthington Philip_Summers2.jpg|Philip Summers II|link=Philip Summers II Mia_Summers2.jpg|Mia Summers|link=Mia Summers KatSummers.jpg|Kat Summers|link=Kat Summers PerrySummers5.jpg|Perry Summers|link=Perry Summers TristanSummers2.jpg|Tristan Summers|link=Tristan Summers Gabriel_Summers_II3.JPG|Jeremy Summers|link=Jeremy Summers Xander_Summers.jpg|Xander Summers|link=Xander Summers Jensen_Summers.JPG|Jensen Summers|link=Jensen Summers Garrett Summers2.jpg|Garrett Summers|link=Garrett Summers JacksonSummers3.jpg|Jackson Summers|link=Jackson Summers Melody_Summers.jpg|Melody Summers|link=Melody Summers TK_Summers2.jpg|T.K. Summers|link=T.K. Summers Adrian_Summers2.jpg|Adrian Summers|link=Adrian Summers Richard_Summers2.jpg|Richard Summers|link=Richard Summers LowellSummers.jpg|Lowell Summers|link=Lowell Summers David_Summers2.JPG|David Summers|link=David Summers MalachiSummers.jpg|Malachi Summers|link=Malachi Summers Shaun_Summers.jpg|Shaun Summers|link=Shaun Summers RaphaelSummers.jpg|Raphael Summers|link=Raphael Summers ElyonSummers.jpg|Elyon Summers|link=Elyon Summers Austin Summers4.JPG|Austin Summers|link=Austin Summers Drew_Salvatore3.jpg|Drew Summers|link=Drew Summers Casey_Salvatore.jpg|Casey Summers|link=Casey Summers LucianSummers.jpg|Lucian Summers|link=Lucian Summers Shane_Kaplan.jpg|Shane Kaplan|link=Shane Kaplan AthenaSummersBane.jpg|Athena Summers-Bane|link=Athena Summers-Bane Alakai_Foley.jpg|Alaka'i Foley|link=Alaka'i Foley ZacharyFoley.jpg|Zachary Foley|link=Zachary Foley Isabella_Foley.jpg|Isabella Foley|link=Isabella Foley Hayden_Summers2.jpg|Hayden Summers|link=Hayden Summers Jansen_Summers.jpg|Jansen Summers|link=Jansen Summers Velkan_Summers2.jpg|Velkan Summers|link=Velkan Summers Julian_Summers4.JPG|Julian Summers|link=Julian Summers Hunter_Summers2.jpg|Hunter Summers|link=Hunter Summers Channing_Summers2.jpg|Channing Summers|link=Channing Summers Kellan_Summers.jpg|Kellan Summers|link=Kellan Summers EverleighSummers3.jpg|Everleigh Summers|link=Everleigh Summers EtienneFrost.jpg|Étienne Frost|link=Étienne Frost TaronSummersFrost.jpg|Taron Summers-Frost|link=Taron Summers-Frost Dhani_Summers_Wikia.JPG|Dhani Summers|link=Dhani Summers SabrinaSummers.jpg|Sabrina Summers|link=Sabrina Summers Blaise Summers5.JPG|Blaise Summers|link=Blaise Summers Shay.jpg|Shay Summers|link=Shay Summers SidneySummers.jpg|Sidney Summers|link=Sidney Summers Leon Summers.jpg|Leon Summers|link=Leon Summers Cameron Summers.jpg|Cameron Summers|link=Cameron Summers FranciaShaw.jpg|Francia Shaw|link=Francia Shaw AngelShaw.jpg|Angel Shaw|link=Angel Shaw LorenzoShaw.jpeg|Lorenzo Shaw|link=Lorenzo Shaw EmbryGrey.jpg|Embry Grey|link=Embry Grey Devon_Grey.jpg|Devon Grey|link=Devon Grey Patience Grey.jpg|Zendaya Grey|link=Zendaya Grey TravisGrey.jpg|Travis Grey|link=Travis Grey ErinGrey.jpg|Erin Grey|link=Erin Grey SpencerGrey.jpg|Spencer Grey|link=Spencer Grey JadeGrey.jpg|Jade Grey|link=Jade Grey ArianaGrey.jpg|Ariana Grey|link=Ariana Grey Logan_Howlett.jpg|Logan Howlett|link=Logan Howlett Tyler_Howlett.jpg|Tyler Howlett|link=Tyler Howlett Elijah Howlett.jpg|Elijah Howlett|link=Elijah Howlett MasonHowlett3.jpeg|Mason Howlett|link=Mason Howlett JJ Howlett.jpg|J.J. Howlett|link=J.J. Howlett AdelaideHowlett.jpg|Adelaide Howlett|link=Adelaide Howlett Matthew_Halliwell.jpg|Matthew Halliwell|link=Matthew Halliwell '2060's' IndianaSummers.jpg|Indiana Summers|link=Indiana Summers CaydenSummersWorthington.jpg|Cayden Summers-Worthington|link=Cayden Summers-Worthington WesleySummers.jpg|Wesley Summers|link=Wesley Summers GideonSummers.jpg|Gideon Summers|link=Gideon Summers CherylSummers.jpg|Cheryl Summers|link=Cheryl Summers ConnorSummers.jpg|Connor Summers|link=Connor Summers ColtonSummers3.jpg|Colton Summers|link=Colton Summers ShepherdSummers.jpg|Shepherd Summers|link=Shepherd Summers OdetteSummers.jpg|Odette Summers|link=Odette Summers NicoSummers2.jpg|Nico Summers|link=Nico Summers ToriSummers.jpg|Victoriana Summers|link=Victoriana Summers VeronicaSummers.jpg|Veronica Summers|link=Veronica Summers BriellaSummers-Bennett.jpg|Briella Summers-Bennett|link=Briella Summers-Bennett ElliotSummers2.jpg|Elliot Summers-Bennett|link=Elliot Summers-Bennett KeiynanSummersBennett.jpg|Keiynan Summers-Bennett|link=Keiynan Summers-Bennett CrowSummers.jpg|Crow Summers|link=Crow Summers JadeSummers.jpg|Jade Summers|link=Jade Summers HeroSummers.jpg|Hero Summers|link=Hero Summers StephanieSummers.jpg|Stephanie Summers|link=Stephanie Summers JaredSummers.jpg|Jared Summers|link=Jared Summers CaspianSummers.jpg|Caspian Summers|link=Caspian Summers RaynnSummers2.jpg|Raynn Summers|link=Raynn Summers PerrieSummers.jpg|Perrie Summers|link=Perrie Summers ZaleSummers.jpg|Zale Summers|link=Zale Summers JacksonSummers.jpg|River Summers|link=River Summers MenaSummers2.jpg|Mena Summers|link=Mena Summers NaomiSummers2.jpg|Naomi Summers|link=Naomi Summers KellySummers.jpg|Kelly Summers|link=Kelly Summers ChanseSummers.jpg|Chanse Summers|link=Chanse Summers HarperSummers.jpg|Harper Summers|link=Harper Summers ElizabethSummers.jpg|Elizabeth Summers|link=Elizabeth Summers BrendonSummers.jpg|Brendon Summers|link=Brendon Summers DavinaSummers.jpeg|Davina Summers|link=Davina Summers DevonSummers.jpg|Devon Summers|link=Devon Summers TonyKaplan.jpg|Tony Kaplan|link=Tony Kaplan GaelSummersBane.jpg|Gael Summers-Bane|link=Gael Summers-Bane RubyRaeSummers.jpg|Ruby Summers|link=Ruby Summers GusSummersRivers.jpg|Gus Summers-Rivers|link=Gus Summers-Rivers ReySummers-Frost.jpg|Rey Summers|link=Rey Summers ChaszSummers.jpg|Charles Summers|link=Charles Summers LuckySummers.jpg|Lucky Summers|link=Lucky Summers MarcusSummers.jpg|Marcus Summers|link=Marcus Summers ZoeSummers.jpg|Zoë Summers|link=Zoë Summers JordanSummers.jpg|Jordan Summers|link=Jordan Summers SebastianSummers.jpg|Sebastian Summers|link=Sebastian Summers SomakHowlett.jpg|Somak Howlett|link=Somak Howlett TalusHowlett.jpg|Talus Howlett|link=Talus Howlett 'Members by Marriage' Pyrocles.jpg|Pyrocles (Anastasias)|link=Pyrocles Alexandros.jpg|Alexandros (Eldora)|link=Alexandros Uchiha_ancestor2.jpg|Uchiha clan ancestor (Juliana Grey)|link=Uchiha clan ancestor CaterinaVictore.jpg|Caterina Victore (Julian Grey)|link=Caterina Victore Xander_Larkin.jpg|Xander Larkin (Sophia Grey)|link=Xander Larkin Female_Placeholder.JPG|Eleanor Knoblach (Malkin Grey)|link=Eleanor Knoblach Male_Placeholder.JPG|Lawrence Cutler (Gloria Knoblach)|link=Lawrence Cutler John_Jones.jpg|John Jones (Fiona Knoblach)|link=John Jones Gordon_Johnson.jpg|Gordon Johnson (Priscilla Baxter)|link=Gordon Johnson Allen_Halliwell.jpg|Allen Halliwell (Penelope Halliwell)|link=Allen Halliwell ElaineGrey.jpg|Elaine Grey (John Grey)|link=Elaine Grey Anelle.jpg|Anelle (Liam Grey)|link=Anelle Scott_Summers2.jpg|Scott Summers (Jean Grey)|link=Scott Summers Victor_Bennett.jpg|Victor Bennett (Patricia Halliwell)|link=Victor Bennett Leo_Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Piper Halliwell)|link=Leo Wyatt Coop.jpg|Coop (Phoebe Halliwell)|link=Coop Henry_Mitchell.jpg|Henry Mitchell (Paige Matthews)|link=Henry Mitchell Selena12.jpg|Selena Howlett (Mark Sheppard)|link=Selena Howlett Clarice22.jpg|Clarice Wagner (Theodore Grey)|link=Clarice Wagner ElizabethBraddock5.jpg|Elizabeth Braddock (Nate Grey)|link=Elizabeth Braddock Alison2.jpg|Alison Blaire (Nathan Summers)|link=Alison Blaire RobertDrake5.jpg|Robert Drake (Marie Summers)|link=Robert Drake Warren2.jpg|Warren Worthington III (Emma Summers)|link=Warren Worthington III Zac17.jpg|Zac Guthrie Efron (Crystal Summers)|link=Zac Guthrie Efron Sharpay8.jpg|Sharpay Frost (Zacha Summers)|link=Sharpay Frost Rachel Qadir3.jpg|Rachel Qadir (Cory Grey)|link=Rachel Qadir ShaneShaara.jpg|Shane Shaara (Trevor Grey)|link=Shane Shaara JoaquinRichter.jpg|Joaquin Richter (Dallas Grey)|link=Joaquin Richter Katerina Jones.jpg|Katerina Jones (Christopher Grey)|link=Katerina Jones Kopia av Jessica Thurman.jpg|Jessica Thurman (Tyler Summers)|link=Jessica Thurman Gabriel Cohuelo.jpg|Gabriel Cohuelo (Hope Summers)|link=Gabriel Cohuelo LilyMoonstar.jpg|Lily Moonstar (Wyatt Summers)|link=Lily Moonstar NickGrimmhardt.jpg|Nick Burkhardt (Chris Summers)|link=Nick Burkhardt Valeria2.JPG|Valeria Richards (Alex Summers)|link=Valeria Richards Marley Mantega.jpg|Marley Mantega (Brandon Summers)|link=Marley Mantega AidenLandry.jpg|Aiden Landry (Dorian Summers)|link=Aiden Landry MagnusBane2.jpg|Magnus Bane (Lorenzo Kaplan)|link=Magnus Bane Milo.jpg|Milo Natchios (Sora Summers)|link=Milo Natchios ElisaKincaid.jpg|Elisa Kincaid (Roxas Summers)|link=Elisa Kincaid Jamie Ashida2.jpg|Jamie Ashida (Caleb Summers)|link=Jamie Ashida Mercedes Jones2.jpg|Mercedes Jones (Chord Summers)|link=Mercedes Jones Allison Argent2 3.jpeg|Allison Argent (Matthew Howlett)|link=Allison Argent AriaMontgomery.jpg|Aria Montgomery (Ezra Summers)|link=Aria Montgomery JacksonKenner.jpg|Jackson Kenner (Mia Summers)|link=Jackson Kenner AderynMcCorvus 3.jpg|Aderyn McCorvus (Perry Summers)|link=Aderyn McCorvus RubyCortese.jpg|Ruby Cortese (Tristan Summers)|link=Ruby Cortese BonnieBennett.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (Jeremy Summers)|link=Bonnie Bennett BlueJames.jpg|Blue James (Xander Summers)|link=Blue James CalebRivers.jpg|Caleb Rivers (Everleigh Summers)|link=Caleb Rivers Category:Galleries Category:Family Galleries